Laurie & Jo: Nuestro lugar secreto
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: WARNING. Rated M, Situaciones adultas. Una historia de almas gemelas que debieron siempre permanecer juntas. Para todos aquellos que no estuvimos de acuerdo con el final que Alcott nos dejó y para los que no podíamos concebir a Jo con alguien que no fuese su querido muchacho Teddy. Gracias por sus comentarios. Dedicado a mi querido muchacho, SanNanknight, de su revoltosa Jo


_Laurie & Jo_

 _"…_ _I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river, and it made me complete_

 _Oh, simple thing  
Where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin …"_

La desilusión de Laurie era muy grande y así me lo hicieron saber sus ojos.

¿Qué podía hacer yo con mis sentimientos si en ese instante era un mar de confusión?

Enferma Beth, sentía que yo no tenía el derecho de imponer mi felicidad en un momento tan doloroso para mi familia… ¡Ni para mí misma!

Beth era mi hermana favorita y parte de mi corazón moría mientras ella lo hacía. El dolor de Teddy me pesaba en el alma ¡Mi pobre muchacho querido!

Pero había que pasar por ello. A riesgo de herirle suficiente para perder su amistad, tuve que establecer mi clara negativa.

Laurie actuó, como cabía esperar, como un amante herido y despechado, y exclamó antes de irse:

\- Te arrepentirás un día de esto, Jo.

Quise decirle con toda mi alma que ya lo hacía, pero no había nada en ese momento que me obligase a desistir o renunciar del cuidado de Beth y no era mi caprichoso muchacho quien me separaría del lado de la mejor hermana del mundo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunté al comprobar que Teddy se alejaba en el camino.

\- _¡Al diablo!_ – Y gritó como si no le importara.

 _"…_ _I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin …"_

Pese al correo constante de Amy, yo no deseaba leerlo en realidad.

Me confieso envidiosa y frustrada por el hecho de haber sido imprudente, pues me costó el viaje a Europa con Tía Carrol, viaje que había proyectado hacer gracias a la intervención de Tía March. Sin embargo, al final la anciana había propuesto a Amy porque yo no era capaz de comportarme como ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

Y por triste que pueda sonar, mi naturaleza me impedía estar de acuerdo con las maneras, formas y parafernalias de una dama. He creído siempre que me entendí mejor con los muchachos porque interiormente soy uno.

"¿Por qué Teddy se habría enamorado de mí? ¿Qué había en mí digno de ofrecer a un muchacho guapo, rico y estudiado?". Estas interrogantes me persiguieron por algún tiempo y la amenaza de que Laurie pudiera entrar en uno de esos accesos de locura y buscarme en Nueva York, se presentó por primera vez en mi vida como un hecho demasiado tangible para ser ignorado.

Teddy entonces creía de verdad que yo me enamoraría del "Viejo". Frederich Bhaer.

Y debo confesar que mi profesor parecía ser una persona más provechosa para mí. Y le quería y respetaba. Pero eso no era suficiente para sentir la pasión ardiente de las novelitas que últimamente me había aficionado a escribir y que tantas muchachas, incluida mi hermana Meg, habían sentido por sus enamorados.

Aquella tarde, después de confesar todo al señor Laurence y llorar amargamente por haber hecho tanto daño a mi mejor amigo, propuso ir con él de viaje a Europa, dado que ya se había graduado (y con honores) y Teddy aceptó.

Partieron con todo el dolor de mi alma, he de confesar, pero no había nada que hacer y aunque lo hubiese habido en ese momento, yo no sabía qué era.

La salud de Beth iba en declive y yo lo sabía. Eventualmente comprendí que Beth estaba preparándose para su partida inevitable y que no decía nada porque era doloroso para ella mentalizarse y hacer acopio de toda su cordura para enfrentarse al momento en que no habría marcha atrás.

Cuando volvimos de la playa, a donde llevé a Beth, fue que supimos que Teddy _estaba_ con Amy.

Precisamente con Amy.

Por primera vez en toda la vida, le di la razón.

 _Me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle rechazado_.

Amy era todo lo que podría pedirse de una señorita de sociedad, educada, correcta, hermosa, con todas las nociones respecto a las expectativas que de ella tenía la sociedad, nociones de las que siempre carecí y que siempre creí no me haría falta entender. Pero en ese instante, deseaba con toda el alma saber y practicar todo lo que Mamá, Meg y la misma Amy me habían tratado de inculcar durante toda una vida, lecciones que nunca atendí por creerlas fuera de mi naturaleza impetuosa y libre.

Cuando Beth me mostró la primer carta de Amy donde refería todo tipo de emocionantes relatos de todo lo que hacía con Laurie, mi preocupación por Beth, mi soledad, mi antipatía, se transformaron todas juntas en un amasijo de profundo dolor que no entendía y que ahogué noche tras noche en la almohada.

 _Los celos estaban haciendo presa de mí como jamás nunca lo hicieran._

…

Beth falleció una hermosa mañana, que pareció honrarla en toda su bella simpleza.

Como dije antes, mi corazón, una parte inmensa de él, se iba con ella.

Meg tenía a su marido, a sus nenes. Ahora Beth era feliz y no sufría más. Amy _tenía a Laurie._

¿Y yo? _¿Qué tenía yo?_

La muerte de Beth me había dejado sin nada.

Quince días después, mientras mi madre y Meg esperaban el arribo de Amy de Europa en casa de mi hermana, me encerré en la buhardilla.

Deseaba tener unos instantes para acariciar el pasado, acariciar las dulces memorias de las mujercitas que habíamos sido y acercarme a los sueños, entonces intangibles, que con tanta devoción habíamos atesorado. Las cajitas de cada una estaban allí; todos los dulces recuerdos de los años en que estábamos juntas y en que a nuestra dulce y apacible vida, había llegado Theodore Laurence, Laurie, Teddy, _mi queridísimo muchacho_ , la persona en quien confiaba plenamente y a quien hablaba de mis más secretas dudas, proyectos y sueños. La única persona que llegó a comprender mis ansias de libertad, ésas que se rebelaban contra toda convención social, en ésa época en que (como a cierto grado aún ahora) las señoritas debían saber al menos cómo comportarse decorosamente, adornar su vestido, ser dignos modelos de distinción y recato por pobres y desdichadas que fuesen.

 _¡Qué tonta había sido al decir a mi amado Laurie que no lo amaba como él a mí!_

 _Debí decirle que le amaba más aún._

El almohadón en que me recostaba, sufrió el insulto de ser manchado con mis lágrimas amargas, encerradas en mí hacía tanto tiempo que parecía una vida entera y de pronto, la puerta se abrió, sin que siquiera la notase.

Ante mí se alzó entonces un fantasma que como antes narrase, parecía completamente lleno de vida, más buen mozo, con más color, con el hermoso rostro italiano que tanto adoraba. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, mi alegría menguó y mi confusión fue enorme.

 _Laurie estaba frente a mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas._

 _"…_ _And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
_ _Somewhere only we know …"_

El silencio encerraba una enorme tensión y todas las cosas que pensaba decirle, desaparecieron de mi mente, dando paso únicamente a la felicidad de estar entre sus brazos. De pronto, la moral acallada por un momento me sacudió y me alejé despacio mirándole, como se mira a un desconocido que ha hecho una locura enfrente nuestro y tomé su mano poniendo la mía sobre ella.

\- _¿Dónde está Amy?_ – Para mí era evidente que había llegado con ella.

\- Con tu madre y Meg, saludándoles.

\- ¿Por qué no estás con ellas?

\- _Quería saludarte a ti antes que a nadie_ – Su respuesta era obvia.

\- _Sería natural que estuvieras con Amy ahora_ – Laurie me miró entonces, extrañado y se sentó en el suelo frente a mí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Amy nos ha enterado a todos de que viene con su esposo y… Tú estás aquí – mi decepción era obvia.

El rostro de Laurie se suavizó y me miró dulcemente, con los mismos ojos del día que hizo su propuesta, inmediatamente después de haberse graduado de la universidad.

\- _Jo_ – mi nombre sonaba tan dulce cuando él lo decía – es Fred Vaughan quien es ahora el gustoso esposo de nuestra pequeña Amy – y su voz sonó tan comprensiva y al mismo tiempo tan segura que no había lugar a dudas para mí - _¿Me creerías capaz de hacer una propuesta matrimonial inmediatamente después de que me rechazaras y para mayor agravio, precisamente a tu hermana?_ – Parecía ligeramente ofendido, pero divertido con la sola idea.

 _"…_ _Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin …"_

\- Yo… Yo… No lo sé – comencé a balbucir, roja como una amapola – Amy es muy hermosa y es… Todo lo que necesitas – y las lágrimas me traicionaron, sin siquiera poder volver la cara. Laurie me tomó el mentón con su mano y se acercó a mí, mirándome fijamente.

\- _Yo te amo, revoltosa –_ y nuestras respiraciones se hicieron pesadas, sincronizándose – _y por lo que veo, tú acabas de descubrir lo mismo hacia mí… ¿Puedo pensar arrogantemente, querida Jo?_

 _"…_ _And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
_ _So why don't we go? …"_

Pero como conviene a una escena de amor largamente pospuesta, ésta siempre suele ser interrumpida y fue justamente el caso.

…

Amy abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver la cara de su hermana. Sus ojos pasaron pues a Laurie y sonrió para sí misma, sabiendo que el consejo que había dado a éste con tanta vehemencia, había hecho sonoro eco en Jo.

 _"_ _Haz algo que la obligue a enamorarse de ti, deja de ser un inútil"._

\- ¿Dónde está mi querida y pícara Jo? – Exclamó Amy con júbilo y se abrazó con fuerza a su hermana que parecía anonadada ante tan efusiva muestra de afecto.

Jo se sentía querida y feliz, de nueva cuenta con casi todos los suyos de vuelta y un añadido a su familia, que parecía ser todo lo que se podría esperar. Fred, el esposo de Amy, era un dechado de virtud con la ventaja que da el dinero y que para Amy era un medio de ser feliz y al mismo tiempo de ayudar a los suyos.

Pero aquella noche, un invitado inesperado daría completamente un revés a Jo en cuanto a conseguir lo que esas últimas horas había acariciado como una posible realidad.

A través de la señora King, con quien Jo se había hospedado en Nueva York y por quien había conocido al profesor Bhaer, éste se había enterado de la muerte de Beth y por las confidencias que Jo le había hecho sobre el particular a su amigo, él sabía lo muy triste que se sentiría la señorita March al perder a su hermana más querida.

 _"…_ _This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know …"_

La puerta sonó y Ana anunció al profesor, a quien por supuesto, Jo recibió con entusiasmo y alegría quitándole el sobretodo y el sombrero y presentándolo con todos. Laurie fue frío y desdeñoso y no se separó de Jo en todo momento, hasta que, por cortesía, su abuelo anunció que estaba cansado y volvería a casa y Laurie hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para dejarla en manos del _Viejo_ , como le llamaba, no sin antes murmurar en su oído acercándose mucho a ella antes de partir de la estancia:

\- _Cuando fuiste a Nueva York te dije que te estaría vigilando. Vivo al lado, así que lo haré mejor esta vez. No te dejaré a merced de este viejo sabelotodo -_ y guiñándole un ojo, dejó a la pobre Jo con un montón de cosas qué pensar.

Los padres de Jo, luego de la partida de las visitas, incluído el profesor, quien se excusó en base a la hora y de Meg y John que debían acostar ya a los pequeños Demi y Daisy, acordaron frente a su hija, que el profesor era un gran hombre y tenía vasto conocimiento.

Jo sabía que el comentario era hecho como un gesto de aprobación en caso de que, como su madre sospechaba ya, (pues todo lo concerniente a sus hijas lo conocía) Bhaer hubiese venido a pedir su mano. Por algún motivo, Jo se sentía bien en su presencia pero al mismo tiempo, sin experiencia en asuntos del corazón, notaba en la mirada del profesor, algo más allá que le era desconocido y que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Esa noche, ya en cama, Josephine March se sintió entonces como sus protagonistas, y todas las preguntas y respuestas eran pocas en comparación con su incertidumbre. Sin embargo, podía acaso sentirse segura de hacer no sólo la elección correcta, sino de que si dos hombres habían viajado distintos destinos abandonando sus respectivas vidas para hacerle feliz, la elección que hiciere conllevaba una inmensa responsabilidad que debía honrar con toda su alma.

\- _Y es que nadie conoce mejor ese lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos…_ \- Tarareó y se quedó profundamente dormida, abrazándose a la almohada.


End file.
